DE 10 2004 025 232 A1 shows a strip disposed on the exterior of a plastic cover lens for a headlamp, and the strip is designed thereby as a decorative trim, and is affixed to the exterior of the plastic cover lens with a casting compound.
In order to attach the strip, the plastic cover lens has an attachment section with an attachment extension, and the end edge of the attachment extension forms a type of ridge that is uneven, and because of this uneven surface, into which the casting compound is cast, a permanent, precise positioning of the strip is obtained on the exterior of the plastic cover lens when the casting compound hardens. Disadvantageously, it is difficult to replace the strip if, for example, it becomes damaged. Furthermore, there is the disadvantage that in order to mount the strip on the exterior of the plastic cover lens, a hardening time for the casting compound must be taken into account, and the strip must be fixed in position, accordingly, over the course of time during which the casting compound hardens.
Alternative assemblies for strips on the exteriors of plastic cover lenses are enabled in that screw sockets are formed on the exterior of the plastic cover lens, into which screw can be screwed, by means of which screws the strip can be attached to the exterior of the plastic cover lens. The screw sockets can then be covered by the strip. Disadvantageously, as a result of attaching the strip by means of screws, the screw sockets are subjected to a mechanical tension, in particular when self-tapping screws are used, which are screwed into the screw sockets. When cleaning agents, such as those also used for cleaning plastic cover lenses for headlamps on vehicles, are applied to the cover lenses, the screw sockets may prematurely exhibit signs of wear, which is to be avoided.
Strips that are to be attached to the exteriors of headlamps may run over the exterior of the plastic cover lens, depending on the design concept of a vehicle, and can also be placed there in order to separate light functions of the headlamp, for example, and the aim thereby is to dispose a strip on the exterior of a plastic cover lens such that it is permanently attached thereto, at a precise positioning thereof, which can be replaced in a simple manner.
If the strip becomes damaged, it should be possible to remove this strip from the plastic cover lens in a simple manner, and moreover, it should be the case that the retaining geometries on the exterior of the plastic cover lens, in particular as an alternative to a screw socket, are not subjected to excessive mechanical tensions, in order to ensure a permanent retention of the strip on the plastic cover lens.